Evenbeeld
by FeatherCharm7
Summary: Elena Gilbert verhuist naar Forks, waar haar biologische vader woont. Daar ontdekt ze dat haar zus, Bella, twee jaar geleden is gestorven... Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover.


**Hoofdstuk 1: a new beginning**

Met een zucht trok ik de deur achter me dicht, me niets aantrekkend van het protesterende gemurmel van Alice.

"Je had gezegd dat je ging komen vanavond!"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en zuchtte toen nogmaals.

"Waarom?" Vroeg Alice en ze kwam weer naast me lopen. Ik keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Alsof je dat nog niet weet!"

Ze schudde boos haar hoofd, haar gouden ogen bezorgt op mij gericht. "Ik weet dat je niet komt, dat heb je me al vaak genoeg gezegd, maar niet waarom. Dat wil ik uit jouw mond horen, Elena!"

Ik stopte op de hoek van de straat. In de verte zag ik Bella's donkerrode busje staan. Het busje dat nu van mij was. Charlie had het me gegeven als aandenken. Niet dat ik veel te denken had over Bella. Ik had haar nog nooit gezien en had tot over twee jaar nog nooit over haar bestaan gehoord. Tot die noodlottige dag toen mijn ouders en ik een auto-ongeluk hadden gehad op de brug. Alleen ik had het overleefd. Ik ging bij mijn tante wonen, samen met mijn twee jaar jongere broer, Jeremy. Na enkele maanden had mijn tante me verteld over mijn adoptie en mijn echte ouders. Ik werd nieuwsgierig naar mijn echte zus en ouders, dus ging ik op zoek. Toen ik eindelijk ontdekte dat ze in Forks woonden was ik zo vlug mogelijk vertrokken. Daar had ik gehoord dat mijn zus enkele maanden geleden gestorven was. Het was een vage uitleg geweest hoe het gebeurd was, en nu twee jaar later wist ik nog altijd de echte reden niet. Ik was opgevangen door Charlie, mijn echte vader, en hij beschouwde me echt als zijn dochter. Het duurde niet lang voor ik had besloten voor altijd naar Forks te verhuizen. En nu woonde ik hier bijna twee jaar.

"Elena?" Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten en keek Alice aan.

"Ik weet het niet. Ik weet dat je broer eindelijk terugkomt van zijn lange reis. Maar waarom moet ik bij zijn welkomstfeest zijn? Ik ken hem helemaal niet!"

Edward, Bella's vriend, kwam eindelijk naar huis. Vlak na Bella's mysterieuze dood was hij vertrokken. En niemand had nog iets van hem gehoord. Charlie had me verteld dat er zelfs een paar dachten dat hij zelfmoord had gepleegd! Maar nu, na bijna twee jaar, keerde hij terug naar Forks. En Alice had me uitgenodigd voor zijn welkomstfeestje. Iets waar ik helemaal geen zin in had. Ik zou me toch maar een indringster voelen in hun familie. Toen ik pas toegekomen was in Forks was ik meteen naar de Cullens gegaan. Toen ik bij hun huis aankwam stond Alice me op te wachten en groette me als een oude vriendin. Ook haar adoptieouders, die ontzettend jong waren, waren erg vriendelijk geweest. Ze hadden me allemaal aangestaard en verwonderd uitgeroepen hoeveel ik op die lieve Bella leek. Esmee, de adoptiemoeder van Alice en de anderen had met zoveel pijn naar me gekeken zodat ik had beseft dat ik veel op Bella moest lijken. En ik had die dag tegen mezelf gezworen dat ik nooit meer op bezoek zou gaan. Ze zouden er kapot aan gaan een tweede Bella steeds te moeten zien. Dat kon ik hen niet aandoen! En dat kon ik ook niet aan Alice vertellen. Ze zou zeggen dat mijn schuldgevoel misplaatst was en dat ik er helemaal niet kon aandoen dat we zussen waren. Sindsdien was ik er nooit meer geweest en had ik enkel Alice en haar vriend Jasper op school gezien. Alice en ik waren vrienden geworden en ze betekende heel veel voor me, maar om naar zo'n feestje te gaan voor haar broer, die ik niet eens kende, daar had ik geen zin in.

Ik opende de deur van de auto en stapte in. Alice bleef staan en bleef me vragend aankijken.

"Ik hoor toch helemaal niet bij jullie, toch? Waarom zou ik dan komen? Ik snap niet waarom je zo aandringt!" Het was niet de eerste keer dat ze erover was begonnen vandaag.

"Elena, het is echt belangrijk voor me!" Ze zei het zo dwingend dat ik er van schrok maar toch gaf ik niet toe. "Ik zie je morgen wel op school." Zei ik alleen maar en ik reed weg. Uit mijn achteruitkijkspiegel zag ik haar staan, een klein smal figuurtje op de parkeerplaats van onze school. Ze stak haar hand op en toen sloeg ik de straat uit.

Terwijl ik naar huis reed voelde ik dat een schuldgevoel me bekroop. Alice was ook een goede vriendin van Bella geweest. Ze moest haar vreselijk missen. Waarom had ik zo rot tegen haar gedaan? Ze verdiende dat niet. Ik besloot vanavond nog te beslissen wat ik zou doen en reed de oprit op. Ik had mijn portier nog maar dicht gegooid of Charlie kwam al naar buiten gestormd.

"Elena! Je bent thuis. Gelukkig."

Ik glimlachte naar hem en knikte. "Je was toch niet weer ongerust hé?" Vroeg ik hem, hopend op een ander antwoord dan gewoonlijk. Maar die kwam er niet. Charlie knikte alleen maar, zoals hij altijd deed, en ging toen weer naar binnen. Het was al sinds ik bij hem was komen wonen. Hij wilde steeds weten waar ik was en wat ik deed en bij wie ik was. Ik moest altijd tegen vijf uur thuis zijn na school. Ik had niet gemord en begreep waarom hij zich zo gedroeg. Maar twee jaar was lang.

"Charlie?" Vroeg ik hem aarzelend terwijl hij twee diepvriespizza's in de oven schoof. Hij keek vragend op.

"Wat is er Elena?"

Ik zuchtte en wreef mijn halflange haar naar achteren. Toen ik in Forks was toegekomen hadden velen me verteld dat ik zo op Bella leek, mede door mijn lange haar en hetzelfde haarkleur, bruin. Daarom had ik niet lang daarna mijn haar kort laten knippen. Sindsdien had ik er keurig op gelet dat het nooit te lang werd want ik zag in Charlie's ogen altijd de vergelijking tussen mij en Bella. Niet dat hij dat luidop zei.

Ik ging zitten aan de keukentafel en keek naar mijn handen die opgevouwen op de tafel voor me lagen. "Je bent nog steeds ongerust hé, wanneer ik later thuiskom dan het afgesproken uur?" Het bleef zolang stil dat ik naar Charlie moest opkijken. Hij stond geleund tegen het aanrecht en keek me aan. Ik zag dat hij verwoed met zijn ogen stond te knipperen en ik wenste dat ik er nooit was over begonnen. Bella was altijd al een vermeden onderwerp geweest en we hadden het niet meer over haar gehad sinds de dag dat ik was gearriveerd.

"Ik… Ik wil je niet kwijt. Niet zoals ik Bells ben kwijt geraakt. Je bent mijn dochter. Ik ben er al een kwijt en ik…" Charlie kuchte en viel weer stil.

Ik knikte naar hem. "Ik begrijp je. Je weet dat ik ook verlies heb geleden. Bijna net zo lang geleden als jij. En ik heb mijn leven weer opgebouwd. Ik probeer er weer iets van te maken, het helpt niet stil te blijven staan bij het leven dat ooit was, Charlie. Je moet verder. En ik wil hier niet mee zeggen dat het gemakkelijk is, of dat de pijn ooit weg zal gaan. Want dat zal niet gebeuren. Maar je zal gelukkiger worden." Ik wilde nog zoveel meer zeggen maar wist niet meer hoe ik alles nog kon verwoorden. Het voornaamste had ik gezegd en dus zweeg ik en keek hoe Charlie zuchtend voor me ook aan de tafel ging zitten. Hij knikte.

"Je hebt gelijk. Natuurlijk heb je gelijk." Zei hij alleen maar en toen was het weer stil.

Het geluid van het kookwekkertje schrok ons allebei uit ons gepeins en Charlie haalde vlug de pizza's uit de oven.

We hadden al enkele happen gegeten toen hij begon te grinniken. Iets wat ik nog bijna nooit had gehoord.

"Wat?" Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig naar de reden van zijn vrolijke bui.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en wees naar de twee pizza's op tafel. " Zie ons hier zitten. Sinds Bell's… weg is heb ik geen fatsoenlijke maaltijd meer gehad. Als ze me nu zou zien zou ze zeggen dat ik niet goed bezig ben." Nog steeds grinnikend stak hij een derde stuk pizza in zijn mond.

Ik glimlachte naar hem. Het was goed dat hij eindelijk eens over Bella begon te vertellen.

"Ze kookte elke avond. En altijd zo goed, dat had ze van haar moeder, van Renée." Hij keek me aan. "Die kookkunst heb je van je vader geërfd hoor, Elena. Ik kan ook helemaal niet koken."

Ik keek naar hem op. "Ik weet het. Ik kan met moeite een ei bakken. Het is erg gesteld hé? Misschien moet ik eens kookles volgen of zo?" Stelde ik voor. Maar Charlie schudde vlug zijn hoofd. "Nee, nee blijf maar lekker zoals je bent. Dat is het beste voor jou." Hij knipoogde en ruimde zijn bord af. Ik legde mijn bord op de zijne op het nu al overvolle aanrecht en zuchtte. "Misschien moet ik ook afwasles beginnen volgen. het is hier niet meer aan te zien!"

Charlie, die al richting de T.V. was draaide zich om. "Daar zou ik geen nee tegen zeggen." Hij zag me de zeepsop nemen en hij aarzelde. "Als ik moet helpen…?"

Maar ik merkte dat hij liever alleen was dus schudde ik vlug mijn hoofd. "Hoeft niet hoor. Ga maar op je gemak naar de wedstrijd op televisie kijken. Het is zo gedaan!" Charlie protesteerde niet en ging opgelucht de woonkamer in.

"O ja, dat was ik bijna vergeten!" Charlie kwam terug de keuken in. "Je broer komt op bezoek dit weekend, Jeremy! Hij belde vanmiddag en vroeg of het goed was."

Ik knikte en voelde me alweer een stuk vrolijker. Met Jeremy had ik altijd al goed kunnen opschieten.

Tijdens de afwas, die niet erg vlotte met al de aangekoekte resten, dacht ik nog eens na over Alice' voorstel. Ik had misschien wel gezegd tegen Charlie dat ik mijn leven opnieuw had opgebouwd en zo, maar eigenlijk, als ik heel eerlijk was tegen mezelf, moest ik wel toegeven dat dit niet het geval was. Ik had nu een nieuw leven in Forks, dat wel, maar ik had maar enkele vrienden die ik alleen op school zag, en Alice was daar één van.

Zuchtend stapelde ik de borden op elkaar. Misschien moest ik toch maar naar dat feestje gaan? Er zouden er ook nog wel anderen van de klas zijn, of vrienden van Edward die ook in Forks woonden. Zo zou ik eens wat meer onder de mensen komen zonder dat ik daarvoor naar school hoefde te gaan. Ik zou Charlie vragen als ik even naar Alice mocht gaan. Om de een of andere reden vond hij haar echt leuk. Toen ik alles afgedroogd had en in de kast had gezet was het alweer een uur verder.

Ik liep de woonkamer in en zag dat het net reclame was. Het perfecte moment dus.

"Charlie, zou ik iets mogen vragen?" Vroeg ik aarzelend toen ik naast hem op de zetel kwam zitten. Hij keek op en knikte. "Vraag maar raak. Wil je een film zien? Je mag hoor." Hij schoof het bakje van de televisie dichter naar me toe.

Ik schudde vlug mijn hoofd. "Nee, nee, dat is het niet. Alice heeft me uitgenodigd voor een feestje vanavond. En ik vroeg me af… zou ik mogen gaan?" Ik keek hem met een afwachtend gezicht aan en hoopte dat ik niet te vlug was geweest. Het was al een hele stap geweest om hem te doen praten over Bella. Tot mijn verbazing knikte Charlie meteen. "Ja, natuurlijk mag je gaan Elena. Je hebt gelijk. Ik moet mijn leven weer opnieuw opbouwen. En dat moet jij ook doen." Hij keek me resoluut aan. "Ga maar naar dat feestje en geniet er van."

De wedstrijd begon weer op televisie dus hij vestigde zijn aandacht weer op de sport. Ik mompelde nog vlug bedankt en holde toen de trap op naar boven. Het was nu kwart voor zeven en het feestje begon al om zeven uur.

Gehaast zocht ik wat spullen bij elkaar en trok mijn zwarte kleedje met bijpassende nylonkousen en hakken aan. Ik griste een blauw truitje van mijn bed dat ik vandaag ook naar school had gedragen en holde naar de badkamer om mijn tanden te poetsen en mijn haren te kamen. Toen ik daarmee klaar was, zag ik dat het al vijf voor zeven en wist ik dat ik al te laat zou zijn.

Ik rende de trap af naar beneden. "Tot vanavond!" Brulde ik over mijn schouder toen ik de woonkamer voorbij liep en mijn tasje pakte. Ik hoorde nog net Charlie's "Veel plezier Elena!" toen ik de deur achter me dicht sloeg. Toen ik hijgend en wel in mijn auto zat bedacht ik plots dat ik de weg niet meer zo goed wist naar de Cullens. Ik was er een keer geweest, nu twee jaar geleden, en had heel wat moeite gehad de riante villa tussen de bomen te vinden. Op goed geluk reed ik de drukke binnenstad van Forks uit en reed een pad op dat tussen de bomen begon. Al gauw besefte ik dat ik verdwaald was en rondjes reed in het bos. Vloekend op mezelf omdat ik geen wegenkaart had meegenomen stopte ik met rijden en keek om me heen. Het was plots akelig stil nu de motor uitstond. Het enige dat ik in de schemering kon zien waren bomen, struiken en een kronkelig pad dat zich voor me uitstrekte.

Zuchtend rommelde ik in het handschoenenvak, ook al wist ik dat ik geen kaart bij had.

Net toen ik weer wilde vertrekken zag ik iets bewegen tussen de bomen. Ik keek beter mag zag plots niets meer. Had ik het gedroomd?

"Ben je verdwaald?" Iemand tikte tegen het raampje. Ik gilde geschrokken en vloog wel zeker een meter in de lucht. De jonge man die voor me stond grinnikte en zwaaide, ten teken dat hij het goed bedoelde. Hij was groot, zeker wel tegen de twee meter, had kort zwart haar en ik zag zijn spieren onder zijn strakke bruine T-shirt.

Ik stapte uit en keek hem vriendelijk aan. "Inderdaad, ik ben verdwaald. Ik moet naar…"

De jongen stapte geschrokken achteruit toen hij me zag. Ik zag iets van verdriet over zijn gezicht trekken. "Jij bent Elena Swan, neem ik aan?" Zijn stem klonk hees.

Ik knikte. "Ja, sorry, ik wilde je niet doen schrikken." Excuseerde ik me vlug. Was dit een vriend van Bella geweest?

De jongen stak een hand naar me uit. "Ik ben Jacob Black." Ik schudde glimlachend zijn hand. "Elena Swan."

We stonden even grijnzend voor elkaar. "Zo, je bent verdwaald zei je?" Vroeg hij en keek naar mijn rode busje. "Ja, ik ben op weg naar Alice Cullen, ik weet niet of je die kent?" Vroeg ik aarzelend. Zijn gezicht vertrok en hij knikte. "En of ik die ken!" Mompelde hij boos. "Blijf maar beter uit de buurt van die… Wel je weet wat ze zijn neem ik aan?"

Ik knipperde verbaast met mijn ogen. "Ik heb geen idee waarover je het hebt. Maar Alice is mijn vriendin en ik laat haar niet beledigen door jou. Dus als je me de weg niet wilt uitleggen moet je me niet langer lastigvallen." Ik draaide me om en wilde net het portier openslaan toen Jacob zijn beide handen tegen de autodeur legde zodat ik tussen zijn armen instond. Geschrokken draaide ik me om. Ik keek in twee helder bruine ogen. Ik voelde zijn adem tegen mijn wang toen hij sprak. "Geloof me Elena, de Cullens zijn niet wat ze zeggen te zijn. Je mag er niet naartoe. Ze zijn slecht. Heb je nooit gehoord hoe Bella is gestorven? Enkel en alleen de Cullens verdienen die schuld. Dus voor je eigen bestwil: blijf uit hun buurt!"

Hij duwde zich af en het busje achter me trilde. Hij draaide zich om en rende het bos in. Ik ademde diep in en uit en trok trillend de deur open. Waarom was Jacob Black zo boos geweest op me? En wat bedoelde hij allemaal over Bella's dood?

Ik ging zitten en sloot mijn ogen. Ik had veel om over na te denken.

Ik moet in slaap gevallen zijn, iets wat me zelden overkomt, in het busje. Ik lag met mijn gezicht op het stuur. Vermoeid knipperde ik met mijn ogen en veegde mijn haren van mijn wang. Het was aardedonker om me heen. Mijn motor en mijn voorlichten waren blijkbaar automatisch uitgevallen, ofwel was de benzine op. Geeuwend deed ik de deur op en sprong uit de auto. De koude nachtlucht overviel me en ik trok rillend mijn kap over mijn hoofd. Tandenklapperend keek ik het bos in. Waarom was het plots zo koud? Het was toch al April, je zou denken dat de nachten dan warmer zijn. Ik had net enkele stappen naar links gezet toen ik iets hoorde kraken. Het kwam van voor mij en ik hield abrupt op. Als versteend bleef ik staan, met mijn ogen wijd opengesperd van angst, luisterend naar wat of wie er voor mij dit geluid maakte.

Ik had het helemaal niet zien aankomen. Maar plots werd ik met een harde duw naar achteren gesmeten. Mijn gil werd gesmoord door iemand die half op me ging liggen. Ik zag een flits van roodoranje haar en vlijmscherpe tanden.

"Hebben ze dan toch gelogen." Hoorde ik de aanvaller fluisteren en ik hoorde dat het een vrouw was. Ze liet me even plots los als dat ze me had aangevallen en ik zag dat ze haar hoofd draaide naar iets achter haar. Huiverend kroop ik naar achter en krabbelde recht.

"Niet weer." Hoorde ik de vrouw mompelen toen ze ook rechtop ging staan. Met een woeste uitdrukking op haar gezicht vloog ze naar me toe, zo snel dat haar hele gedaante wazig werd. Ik gilde het uit en sloeg mijn armen beschermend over mijn hoofd en wachtte op de klap. Maar er kwam niets. Ik hoorde een stil, zoevend geluid, het leek op het waaien van de wind tussen de bomen.

Met mijn ogen toegeknepen bleef ik staan, te bang om te bewegen. Ik hoorde gegrom en geworstel maar durfde niet opkijken. Ik strompelde naar achteren en struikelde. Gedesoriënteerd bleef ik liggen, nog steeds met mijn ogen stijf toegeknepen.

Na enkele minuten hield het gegrom op en ik hoorde iemand fluisteren. Voorzichtig ging ik rechtop zitten en opende mijn ogen. Ik slikte mijn opkomende misselijkheid weg en zag toen pas de donkere gedaante. Hij stond ongelooflijk stil en bleef me ononderbroken aanstaren. Toen hij merkte dat ik hem aankeek maakte hij een raar knikje met zijn hoofd en verdween in het bos. De vrouw was nergens meer te zien.

"Wacht!" Riep ik en strekte mijn hand uit. Ik krabbelde vlug recht en stapte langzaam terug naar mijn busje die als een stille getuige alles had gevolgd.

"Elena?" Plots stond Alice naast me, met een geschrokken uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en had moeite de woorden uit mijn mond te krijgen. "Wwat doe je hier?"

"Ik zou hetzelfde aan jou kunnen vragen." Zei ze gevat en opende het portier voor me. Ze duwde me op de bijrijderstoel en ging zelf achter het stuur zitten. "Charlie belde een uur geleden. Hij zei dat je nog niet thuisgekomen was na het feestje. Ik heb gezegd dat je waarschijnlijk verdwaald was in het bos en je ging zoeken." Ze keek me bevreemd aan maar zei niets.

Ik keek verwonder naar het dashboard waar het klokje al elf uur aanwees. Was ik echt vier uur in het bos geweest?

Ik wilde vragen of alles oke was met Charlie maar andere vragen vlogen over mijn lippen.

"Die vrouw." Ik rilde weer toen ik dacht aan haar woedende gezicht. "Waar is ze? Ze wilde me…" Ik hapte verschrikt naar adem toen ik de waarheid ontdekte. "Ze wilde me dood!" Fluisterde ik, meer tegen mezelf dan tegen Alice. "Maar waarom? Ik ken haar niet, zij kent mij niet."

Alice bleef onnatuurlijk stil naast mij. Ik draaide mij om en zag haar naar iets staren recht achter de auto. Net toen ik wilde vragen wat ze zag schudde ze haar hoofd en bracht de motor brommend tot leven. "Doe je gordel aan." Commandeerde ze fluisterend. Verschrikt van de veel te luide motor keek ik uit het raampje het bos in. Maar ik zag niets anders dan donkere schaduwen van bomen.

Na nog geen vijf minuten remde ze piepend voor een grote villa die ik herkende als het huis van de Cullens. Ik zag dat er lichtjes in de bomen hingen en voor de deur stonden twee grote, ronde vazen vol met kleurige bloemen. Alice trok me aan mijn arm mee naar binnen en sloot de voordeur achter me. Hijgend bleef ik staan in de brede, donkere gang. "Wat is er aan de hand?" Mijn stem klonk luid in het grote huis. Maar Alice antwoordde niet en duwde me een andere deur door dat leidde naar een ruime woonkamer met brede ramen waar het maanlicht nu doorheen viel. Ik keek rond want in dit deel van het huis was ik nog nooit geweest. In het midden stond er een brede zetel met salontafel en een grote televisie. In de linkerhoek stond een grote mahoniehouten piano. Ik zag het stof liggen van drie meters afstand. Een deur verder in het vertrek ging open en de adoptieouders van Alice en Jasper, Carlisle en Esmee, kwamen binnen gewandeld. Ze waren allebei nog gekleed in avondkleding. Het feest was waarschijnlijk nog maar net afgelopen. Ik glimlachte vriendelijk en keek toen Alice vragend aan. Wat deed ik hier nog midden in de nacht?

"Dag Elena." Zei Carlisle met zijn vriendelijke, zachte stem. Ik knikte en slikte.

"Is ze weer terug?" Een grote, brede, jongeman met bruine krullen liep met opgewekt gezicht, geheel het tegenovergestelde van de toon van zijn stem, de kamer binnen, met achter hem Jasper en een beeldschone, blonde vrouw. Toen ze me zagen bleven ze stokstijf staan. Ik knipperde verward met mijn ogen en hoopte dat hij het niet over mij had gehad. "Oh. Hallo." Zei de vrouw met een melodieuze klank. Ze sprak al even mooi als Alice. "Jij bent Bella's zusje?"

Ik knikte, verbaast dat ze over me gehoord had.

"Ik ben Emmett." Zei de krullenbol met een brede lach en hij stak vriendelijk zijn hand uit. Ik schudde die verbaast.

"Weet ze het al?" Ik hoorde Jasper niet maar kon gemakkelijk van zijn lippen aflezen wat hij tegen Alice vroeg.

"Ik… ik ga dan maar weer." Ik wees wat zwakjes met mijn hand naar de deur. "Charlie zit op mij te wachten en…"

"NEE!" Riepen Alice, Emmett en blonde vrouw tegelijk uit. Ik bleef als versteend staan en keek hen met grote ogen aan. Niet voor het eerst voelde ik angst op me afkomen deze avond toen ik ze daar met vurige gouden ogen voor me zag staan.

Net toen ik dacht dat ik misselijk zou worden van angst voelde ik me onnatuurlijk kalm worden.

"Laten we allemaal gaan zitten." Stelde Carlisle rustig voor en ik zag dat hij Jasper een dankbaar knikje gaf. Ik volgde zijn voorbeeld en ging aan de rand van de zetel zitten. Alice kwam naast mij zitten en Jasper ging op mijn armleuning zitten zodat ik klem zat tussen hen. De anderen bleven staan maar kwamen wel dichter.

"Moeten we…" Begon de blonde vrouw maar Alice schudde haar hoofd. "Geen goed idee vanavond." Zei ze resoluut.

Ik begreep niet waarover ze het hadden maar besloot er niets over te vragen. Iedereen zag er erg zenuwachtig uit, en ik waarschijnlijk ook.

Alice wees naar de blonde vrouw, en de gespierde krullenbol, die nu naast elkaar stonden, op enkele meters afstand van de zetel. "Dit zijn Rosalie en Emmet, mijn zus en broer." Ik knikte, zover was ik ook al, ze hadden misschien allemaal een verschillend uiterlijk maar ze waren allemaal beeldschoon en wit als marmer. Er was iets speciaals met hen, iets dat me op de een of andere manier bang maakte.

"Je hebt waarschijnlijk een heleboel vragen." Zei Carlisle vriendelijk knikkend. Hij en zijn vrouw, Esmee stonden me vragend aan te kijken. Ik knikte verward. "Ja, waarom ben ik hier?" Ik draaide me om naar Alice, "Ik dacht dat je me naar huis zou voeren. Ik moet Charlie waarschuwen dat alles goed is met mij!"

"Dat is al gebeurd." Zei Jasper snel en hij toonde me een zilveren telefoon. "Alice heeft daarnet gebeld."

Ik keek ongelovig van hem naar Alice. "Dat kan niet! Je was de hele tijd bij me, ik…"

"Dat doet er nu niet toe." Onderbrak Alice me, bot voor haar doen. "Charlie weet waar je bent."

Ik knikte. "Maar waarom kan ik niet naar huis gaan?" Mijn ogen schoten naar de deur en ik zag snel een schaduw wegflitsen. Ik schudde verward mijn hoofd, dit was nu al de tweede keer dat dit me overkwam vandaag.

"Dat kan niet omdat… die vrouw je gezien heeft." Legde Alice snel uit.

Ik zag Emmet zijn vuisten ballen en Rosalie snoof boos. "Ik begrijp het niet. Die vrouw… ze keek me zo woedend en vol haat aan. En ik ken haar niet eens! Wat wilde ze van mij?" Ik keek de kamer rond en zag nog net de blik die Carlisle en Esmee wisselden. Ze zagen er allebei verslagen uit.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vroeg ik verbaast. "Er is iets wat ik niet weet!"

"Rustig Bella, we zullen je alles uitleggen." Zei Jasper met een hand op mijn arm. Ik keek hem geschrokken aan en trok snel mijn arm terug. "Elena." Mompelde ik snel. "Mijn naam is Elena."

Jasper boog zijn hoofd en ik hoorde Esmee zuchten. "Dus het heeft met mijn zus te maken! Kende zij die vrouw goed? Wat is er gebeurd?" Zei ik half roepend. Ik kon niet meer tegen de spanning. Iedereen bleef maar zwijgen, alsof niemand het verhaal wilde vertellen.

"Bella kende die vrouw, Victoria, ja. Daar heb je gelijk in. Ze wilde Bella… dood, om een reden die ik nu niet zal vernoemen." Carlisle sprak zacht en rustig. Ik keek hem gespannen aan. "Ze stalkte Bella, achtervolgde haar, laat ik het zo noemen, en toen Bella stierf… verdween Victoria. Sinds haar dood hebben we die vrouw nooit meer gezien."

"En nu plots duikt ze op, zomaar ineens, en valt ze jou aan." Besloot Esmee het verhaal.

"In de veronderstelling dat ik Bella ben!" Zei ik nadenkend. Carlisle knikte. "Dat denken wij ook, inderdaad. Maar zeker zijn we niet."

"Ze zei iets, die vrouw, Victoria, toen ze me aanviel…" Zei ik, Carlisle woorden negerend. "Ze zei: hebben ze dan toch gelogen! En toen viel ze aan… ik denk echt dat ze in de veronderstelling is dat Bella nog leeft!"

"En daarom moet jij hier blijven, Elena. Er mag jou ook niets gebeuren!" Zei Emmet.

"Ook?" herhaalde ik zacht. "Wat is er eigenlijk met Bella gebeurd? Toen ik hier twee jaar geleden toekwam wilde niemand me zeggen wat er werkelijk gebeurd is. Mijn vrienden op school weten het zelf niet en zeggen dat ze is verongelukt in een auto ongeluk. Zelfs Charlie, haar eigen vader, weet er niet alles van!"

Ik keek iedereen dwingend aan. "Ik denk niet dat jullie mij het hele verhaal hebben verteld." Zei ik en kruiste mijn armen.

"Ik denk niet dat je het hele verhaal wel wilt horen, Elena." Zei Carlisle nog altijd even rustig, maar in zijn stem hoorde ik iets onheilspellend.

Plots dacht ik terug aan Jacob Black's woorden: de Cullens zijn niet wat ze zeggen te zijn. Ze zijn slecht! Blijf uit hun buurt. Misschien had die Jacob wel gelijk gehad. Ik had een slecht voorgevoel dat ik het echte verhaal helemaal niet wilde horen.

"Laat haar gaan."

Een plotselinge stem achter me deed me opspringen van schrik. Ik draaide me geschrokken om en zag een jongeman voor me, hij had, alweer, hetzelfde beeldschone uiterlijk van de Cullens en ik bedacht dat dit Edward moest zijn, Alice's verdwenen broer. Hij had, net als de anderen, gouden ogen en zijn bronzen haar glansde in het licht van de maan. Hij keek me met een woedende uitdrukking op zijn mooie gezicht aan. Ik zag dat hij trilde, en dat hij zijn beide handen tegen elkaar duwde. Ik zette een paar passen achteruit, bang voor wat hij zou kunnen doen. Nu pas besefte ik hoeveel ik wel op Bella moest lijken. Al twee jaar lang kreeg ik van die blikken wanneer ik ergens voor het eerst kwam, en vanavond nog van Jacob Black. Maar nu was het nog veel erger. Edward keek me met veel meer dan alleen herkenning aan. Hij zag waarschijnlijk zijn hele leven met Bella voorbijflitsen, en wat hij was verloren. Ik begreep waarom hij zo boos was op mij. Ik deed hem teveel herinneren aan het meisje waarvan hij zoveel had gehouden. Dat had ik toch uit alle verhalen afgeleid, dat ze onafscheidelijk waren geworden, ook al waren ze pas een jaar samen geweest na die noodlottige dag in juni.

Zijn gezicht werd kalmer en hij haalde zijn handen uit elkaar toen hij dichter naar ons toekwam lopen. Het was muisstil in de kamer en niemand durfde elkaar aan kijken. Ik durfde niet meer naar Edward kijken en keek daarom maar naar de grond waarop ik stond. Toen er niets werd gezegd keek ik op en zag dat Edward net achter de zetel was gestopt en me aanstaarde. Ik keek geschrokken weg en kuchte toen zenuwachtig.

Het leek of iedereen uit een droom ontwaakte want plots begon iedereen door elkaar te praten. De gesprekken gingen zo snel over en weer dat ik na enkele seconden niet meer mee was. Het enige dat ik ervan kon afleiden was dat Edward blijkbaar niet was komen opdagen op zijn welkomstfeestje, en dat de familie hem nu voor het eerst zag na twee jaar reizen rond de wereld. Ik voelde me ongepast op dit moment en liep zachtjes naar de deur, om langzaam te kunnen verdwijnen, en naar huis terug te keren. Ze zouden me een andere keer kunnen vertellen wat er precies was gebeurd met Bella, en wat die vrouw, Victoria, van plan was. Ik had net mijn hand op de deurklink gelegd, die naar de hal leidde, toen ik zijn stem weer hoorde. "Ze gaat weg."

Ik draaide me snel om en zag dat ze allemaal op mij afstormden. In een mum van tijd stond Emmet naast mij met zijn hand op de deur, zodat ik hem onmogelijk kon openen. Jasper en Alice stonden naast mij, en Esmee pakte aarzelend mijn hand en trok me weer terug naar het midden van de kamer. Ik zag dat Edward nog steeds op dezelfde plaats stond als daarnet, met nu Carlisle naast hem.

"En nu mag ik opeens wel blijven?" Vroeg ik, kwader dan ik me voelde.

Niemand antwoordde. "Ik denk dat het beter is dat je gaat slapen." Zei Alice met een bezorgde blik op Edward. "Het is al laat. Ik laat je de logeerkamer zien." Ze trok me mee naar de gang, en ook Rosalie volgde ons zwijgend, na een knikje van Carlisle. Net voor de deur in het slot viel hoorde ik de anderen weer losbarsten.

Ik keek Alice vragend aan. "We hebben het allemaal nogal zwaar momenteel. Met Victoria die terug is, en nu Edward."

"En omdat jij zoveel op Bella lijkt." Zei Rosalie met haar mooie stem achter me. Ik keek haar aan en knikte toen. "Dat begrijp ik, en zeker voor jullie broer zal dit niet gemakkelijk zijn." Even was het stil en we liepen een mooie, ruime kamer in. De achterkant bestond uit brede ramen, zodat het maanlicht binnenviel en het klaar was, ook met het licht uit. "Kan ik morgenochtend vertrekken? We moeten naar school." Zei ik tegen Alice. Ze knikte. "We gaan samen naar school."

"En morgenavond? Mijn broer, Jeremy, komt dit weekend op bezoek en er valt nog vanalles te regelen. Charlie kan dat allemaal niet op zijn eentje."

Alice knikte nogmaals. "We zien wel." Zei ze toen. "Ga nu maar slapen." En ze wees naar het opgemaakte bed in de hoek van de kamer. Ik knikte en liet me op het bed zakken. "Tot morgen." Alice sloot de deur zachtjes achter haar dicht en liet me alleen.

Ik besloot al mijn kleren aan te houden, deed enkel mijn schoenen en trui uit en kroop onder de dekens. Ik dacht na en besloot dat er toch iets vreemds aan de hand was. De Cullens waren een eigenaardige familie. Ze waren allemaal even mooi, als modellen uit populaire magazines, en ze reageerden heel raar over het verlies van Bella.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde echt in slaap te vallen maar het lukte niet. Ik stond op en ging aan het brede raam staan en keek naar de maan. Die was altijd al een troost geweest voor mij. Elke avond keek ik naar buiten, naar de maan en vertelde in gedachten wat er was gebeurt die dag. Het was altijd aan mijn ouders gericht, en ik was er vast van overtuigd dat ze het hoorden. Meestal kon ik dan alles op een rijtje zetten en had ik weer hernieuwde energie om de volgende dag door te komen, maar deze keer hielp het niet. Ik werd er alleen mistroostig van en wenste voor de duizendste keer dat ik mijn ouders nog één keer kon zien. Ik voelde me vreemd eenzaam in dit grote huis vol mensen. Ik wist dat ze er waren want ik hoorde ze praten. Ik keek naar beneden en zag dat de tuin er verlaten bij lag, net als het bos dat daarachter begon. Ik ging zitten op de tapijten vloer en keek weer naar de maan, die langzaam verflauwde en zijn plaats weldra zou afstaan aan de zon.

"Kun je niet slapen?" Zijn stem klonk fluisterend, maar toch schrok ik. Ik veerde overeind en draaide me om. Edward stond bij de deur en keek me vragend aan. Ik knipperde snel de tranen die ik voelde opkomen weg en schudde mijn hoofd. "Teveel om over na te denken." Legde ik met een lachje uit, ook al vond ik het helemaal niet grappig. Edward knikte. "Mijn excuses voor deze avond. Het was vreselijk onbeschoft van mij." Hij keek me vriendelijk aan.

"Ik… dat geeft niet. Ik denk dat ik je wel begrijp."

"Dat weet ik." Antwoordde hij. "Je hoeft niet bang te zijn. Alice en ik zullen over je waken terwijl je slaapt." Hij sloot de deur weer achter zich. Ik besloot dat het inderdaad beter zou zijn nog een paar uurtjes te slapen en kroop weer in bed.


End file.
